Computers have traditionally had storage devices on which data such as program instructions and user data can be stored. As technology has advanced, these storage devices have included magnetic floppy disks, magnetic hard disks, solid state drives (e.g., flash memory drives), and so forth. Some hybrid drives have also been developed that include both a larger capacity (but less expensive) hard drive and a smaller capacity (but more expensive) flash memory drive. Although such hybrid drives can be beneficial they are not without their problems. One such problem is that the smaller capacity drives can accumulate data that is later copied to the larger capacity drive, and it remains difficult for the hybrid drives to determine when to copy such data. A poor determination as to when to copy data to the larger capacity drive can interfere with the use of the device by the user, resulting in user frustration and poor performance of the device.